monsunofandomcom-20200223-history
Bren
Bren is a protagonist whose Monsuno is Quickforce. He is the smallest, nerdiest, and most picked on of the group. His nickname is "B" Bren is Chase's closest childhood friend. Although he is the least physically able member of the group, he is definitely the smartest. Bren is always trying to prove himself, talking up his own abilities and ideas, even though he tends to fall short. Personality Bren has a very tech and geeky personality that is openly shown throughout the series and isn't as active and strong as his friends Chase and Jinja at most times. Even though he is like this, he is fiercly loyal to his friends and will always help them out in hard situations. During the search for Chase's father, he gives his best friend emotional support as they come across dead ends and tricks used by their enemies to fool them. He argues constantly with his other friend, Jinja, and during those arguments, Chase would have to split them apart from each other to make them stop. Even though they are like this, Jinja is still Bren's friend and they are shown to be close at times like all friends should be, such as when Jinja helped Bren by letting him lean on her so he could walk when his leg was broken. Relationships 'Chase Suno: '''Bren and Chase have a very close brotherly relationship that comes from them being childhood friends and having the same interests. Even though Chase is braver then him and is much stronger then him, Bren is definately the brains of the group and often uses his skills to help Chase and Jinja in tough situations with his Tech savvy abilities. Often, Chase will make sure that him and Jinja don't rip each others heads off when they fight in their numerous arguments. 'Jinja: '''Their relationship is much like a Love-Hate relationship . with them always at each other's necks in arguments and insults toward each other. Even though they always fight, they do show extreme care and concern for each other when they are fighting in a battle, such as when Jinja took care of Bren when he broke his leg and helped carry him around until he was fully healed. Beyal: The first time that he met Beyal he thought he was a nut job for believing and raving about Destiny that it made him reject Beyal's statement that there would be 5 people joined together in their goup, saying that He, Jinja and Chase were like the three musketeers and didn't want any new comer's. Later though they become good friends and they get along well during their adventure for the search for Chase's Father, Jeredy . Dax: Dax and Bren's relationship got off on a bumpy start, with Bren accidently allowing a bowl of ramen hit the back of Dax's chair, causing him to become enraged at Bren and threaten him. After that incedent, Bren became another one of Dax's targets. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Core-Tech